User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Chapter four: Fight in the Hole
Michael walked down into 'The Hole' and was greeted by many students waiting for a good fight. He had a towel wrapped around his neck and Whitney was standing next to him all the way to The Hole gates. He dropped the towel by the gates. The whole school was watching. Oh Whitney, you son of a cocksucker. ''He dropped into The Hole and saw Ryan standing across from him. "Welcome to the Hole!" Whitney introduced the crowd to the two fighters. "Today our referee is Greg Ryder!" He said and Michael looked at Greg whom was nodding to both fighters as they met in the middle of the cage. They touched gloves and went back to their corner. The bell rang and Michael made his way to where Ryan was. He tried to land a predictable hook on Michael but he moved out of the way and landed a straight right on Ryan that sent him to the floor. "I swear, Ryan fucking sucks." Whitney says to Ted who agreed as well. Michael let Ryan back to his feet. He was stumbling on his feet, he started to mindlessly throw hooks at Michael. All of which missed, and in return Michael landed a spinning back kick that sent him to the ground once again. Ryan landed a punch that Michael had been anticipating and in return he fired back with a jab, and then an uppercut. Ryan fell down, finally Michael swarmed in and started punching him when he was down. Greg stepped in between them and stopped the fight. Michael walked over to the corner where Whitney was with the other jocks. "Hey, man." He said. "I don't think that was the fight you were looking forward too." He remarked. Whitney chuckled. "Oh, I assure you it was!" He said with a matter of fact tone. "We had to see if you could hang with the big boys here at Bullworth. Listen I don't know what happened at your fucking California school but it's different here." Michael was confused. Was Whitney really on his side or was there a bigger quest in mind? Maybe this was a challenge. Or maybe he was Whitney's hitman. Michael wasn't one for popularity or being a hitman. He never wanted any of that. Whitney had already dissapeared into the crowd before Michael could protest. "Do you know him?" Michael asked Greg. Greg shrugged. "Okay then." "I was hired." Greg said "By who?" "The school," Greg firmly answered. ''What the does that mean? '' Michael and Greg left the Hole together. "So you really have no idea who hired you to be referee for a fight in the Hole." Greg said, "Oh I do." "Glad you told me sooner." Michael replies with sarcasm in his voice. "I signed up." ''So there's sign ups for watching two dudes beat the crap out of each other, what the hell is wrong with this fucking school? "Do you even know Whitney?" Michael asked. "Who?" Michael sighed. "The big jock who was announcing and shit." He replies. Greg shakes his head. "I know Ted but like I was saying I don't know that kid." Michael looked at him straight in the face. "Who's Ted?" He asks. "Jock leader. The bigshot." Greg answered as a response. "He seemed to have a huge interest in you at the fight." Greg finished. Great, Michael had done what he solely promised himself he wouldn't do. Attracted the attention of the 'popular' kids. ''It isn't cool to be on the radar. ''Michael thought. ''I need to get myself off. '' "After school meet me at my place." Michael said. "If you don't know him then we should seriously find out," he told him. Just then the bell rang for class. Which in this time it would be History for Michael. "Gotcha." Greg mouthed as he walked away to his class. Michael turned and walked down the hall to his history class. When he walked in the teacher gaved him a slight glance and handed him an assignment. The questions involved the studying the Asian countries. Some boring time later Michael was finally done. ''Thank the lord! ''Michael's mind yelled despite the fact that he doesn't believe in God. The bell had rung and school was out. When he left the classroom Ryan Irvin appeared again and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "What do you want?" He asked, with no fear in his voice. Ryan was basically his height and weight but in a fight Michael had proven that the advantage belonged to him. "I'll back off if you back off." He answered. ''Doesn't work like that, buddy. ''Michael wanted to say so bad. He started to push Michael around, and he wouldn't take it from him. It's 100% his fault. "Well you and your buddy Whitney started this so take it up with him." Michael the smartass replied. "He's not my friend." He replied sorely. "Okay then?" "He betrayed me into fighting this Jason kid and he got me demolished. He said it would be an easy fight." He continues on with tales from the past. "Then Jason got beat up by the jocks, this is a warning for-" he said before Michael could interrupt. "I'm making a plan to deal with your best friend." Ryan looked confused. "Why, I thought you and him were good friends?" Michael had looked him, wide eyes and replied, "he seems sketchy to me, maybe it's just my street fighter mind telling me this but there's something a little odd about him." Michael had explained and when he thought that Ryan wasn't getting it he finally answered after a moment of silence. "You're telling me. I've heard him talking to himself in the lockeroom during basketball practice." He says out of the blue. "And the fact that at the end of the year last year he comes to Bullworth, just out of the blue. Some say he's an apprentice," Ryan struggles on the word apprentice, ''typical popular kids don't know grammar. ''Michael joked to himself. "Of a student that was expelled named Gary Smith." Michael was at a loss, the name Gary Smith literally threw him off his A game. Michael had left the school grounds when the sudden impact of being followed home hit him. He didn't have MMA practice tonight because Tony (the coach) had called in sick so he called Greg and told him to meet him on the steps of his apartment earlier. Could this be Greg following him? It couldn't be, he saw Greg leave the school grounds way before he did. This was someone else. ''I have a secret admirer. Great! ''He thought, with sarcasm in mind. He saw the shadow of the student following him. He grabbed his phone and looked in the reflection behind him he saw two young men that Bullworth students called Townies. A poor group of kids who beat up Bullworth kids. At the moment this was the last thing Michael needed, a beating didn't really interest him at this moment. (or any moment at all) Their intentions were clear as the blue sky above them. To beat this stupid new kid down and leave him face dirt in the ditch. Michael had wondered why they just kept following, they weren't blood thirsty. Completely patient and waiting for the right time to attack is what they had in mind. He tried not to notice their presence. Fighting more then one person is hard and when he fought the Greasers it was a pure twist of luck that he won, or they just underestimated his skills in combat. As they took down Parker almost single handidly. Michael began to speed up and they did as well. Michael took up pace and ran. These guys were a little bit bigger then him but were probably slower and would possibly gass out faster. Michael had ran 400 meters at Jordan High School in track and could easily pace himself. He ran across an intersection into the other cross walk and they followed. The first one swung at Michael and he ducked under and landed a strong left uppercut to the body. The Townie was noticably hurt but still kept on attack. He kneed Michael in the stomach and he caught it and took the bigger kid down, at this time Michael had been landing some hard shots when the other kid jumped between them and started to hit Michael. When he jumped back to his feet both of them were still standing there. Michael closed the distance and landed some elbows on one but the other one had supplied Michael with a decent left hook to his jaw. ''Good thing I can take a punch. ''Michael thought, feeling his jaw that despite feeling some pain was pretty much good. The big kid tried to hit Michael and came in swinging carelessly with hook punches but Michael easily swayed out of the way and landed a straight right sending him down. "Hold it right there!" A tall and muscular police officer jumped in between the battling teens. "Break it the eff up!" He yelled, grabbing a baton off his belt. ''Boys will be boys, no need for a baton, ''Michael thought. "Listen I need to get home." Michael told the officer. The officer looked at him, pure coldness in his eyes. "This is a warning for both of you, I see you two do anything that I don't like and it's the slammer for both of ya." He warned them. The cop was black, tall, and scary looking. Michael had started walking back to his apartment, he had dirt on his school slacks and jeans. ''What's Antonio gonna think? ''He asked himself, not even caring that he called his father by name and not 'dad' or 'father'. He didn't respect his stepdad at all. When he got to his apartment Greg was waiting for him on the steps. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking at Michael's dirty clothes. "A nice Bullworth welcome from a few upstanding citizens." Michael replied, sarcastically. He nodded, "I see." "Is shit always like this?"Michael asks. "Pretty much, it is Bullworth after all." He jokes. "Hey man, I grew up in California, not exactly the most normal place in the world." He replies to Greg. "But fights happen for the stupidest fucking reasons here." Michael and Greg head up to Michael's apartment complex, where his mother is out with her signature hangover, again. "That's my mom, say hi mom!" Michael really has a hayday with making fun of his mothers drinking problem, even though he had a drinking problem in the past. "Is she okay?" Greg asked, with worry in his tone. "yeah, she's just drunk off her ass." Michael replies and right now Greg is probably wondering if this is normal behavior for a mother. "My stepdad won't be home until later, he works for the Bullworth Wine company. Who's your dad?" "I never really knew, he died when I was younger." Greg says with sadness and regret. He looks down at the carpet floors expecting to hide himself from showing any form of sadness but Michael knew what it was like to never have your real father here for you. In fact he wondered if his life would be any different if his father stayed with his mother. Would she still be the raging alcoholic, would he still be living on the streets? Those answers were never answered but he acts like they were a long time ago. Category:Blog posts